I Wish We Could Be Together
by Kazoodle
Summary: Alex Russo and Nate Grey are best friends but Alex is in love with him. But does he feel the same and will she have the guts to tell him how she really feels. Nalex story.
1. Prologue

Hey. My name's Kim.

This is my first fanfiction story i've written so please review and I welcome any criticism or advice, aslong as it's not to harsh.

Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

Love Love Kim. XxX

* * *

Alex Russo was a loner, always had been. She never really felt like she belonged until she met Nate Grey.

Nate had moved to her school and lived next door to her. He had become her best friend.

He saved her from everything including herself. He taught her to love and laugh again.

Typical then that she would need saving from her saviour.


	2. Today's The Day

Hey. Just a short first chapter.

Thanks to xXthatswhatyougetXx and TwilightFan59 for your reviews.

Please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue.

Thanks Love Love

* * *

Alex woke up in a good mood on Monday morning. Surprising as normally she hated mornings and the first day of the school week. But today was special as she had decided that this was the day she was going to tell Nate just how much he meant to her. She was going to tell him that she'd fallen in love with him.

She got up early and took a shower making sure to use the strawberry scented shampoo and body wash that she remembered Nate said he liked. Then she went to her room and started to get ready. She wanted to look good but not so that she looked liked she'd tried too hard.

She decided to wear a long tank top that had a purple and white striped tie-dye affect with a black waistcoat over the top, black skinny jeans and black converse.

She wore a black and white polka dot bangle and her purity ring, also a silver heart-shaped locket with a green gem in the middle. Nate had given the necklace to her for her 14th birthday and it was her most prized possession.

Her hair was in long curly waves and she put some black eyeliner and mascara on with some pale pink coloured lip-gloss.

She gracefully hurried downstairs and sat down to eat her pancakes. Justin had already eaten and was looking at her weirdly. Probably because she had a huge smile on her face and he was creeped out that she was happy on a Monday morning.

He started checking his bag making sure Alex hadn't pulled some kind of prank on him. She hadn't so he sat opposite her waiting for an insult or sarcastic comment but nothing came. He was about to question her when he realised if he kept quiet she might just ignore him and he could get to school without any trouble from her. With this thought in his head Justin also began to smile.

After she finished her pancakes Alex skipped over to her bag and turned to find Justin still sitting at the counter staring at her.

Alex rolled her eyes and said "Well are you coming or not? We're gonna be late."

Justin nearly fell off his chair but managed to contain himself and calmly stood up and grabbed his bag. They both shouted goodbye to their parents and left the house.


	3. On The Way

Hey. Thanks to everyone who reviewed your comments made me smile. THANK YOU :)

I thought of this yesterday at like, midnight lolz.

I'm afraid there's no Nalex in this scene but I promise there will be in the next chapter.

* * *

They were now halfway to school and Justin was officially freaked out over his sister's behaviour, he was going to ignore it but she was smiling and humming. He was used to a sarcastic, grumpy, insulting Alex in the morning not this smiley, happy Alex he was with now.

Justin looked over at her cautiously and said "Are you okay? Your not normally this happy on a morning."

"I'm absolutely fine. Never been better" She replied while smiling at him.

"Okay that's it why are you acting so weird?"

"I don't know what your talking about Justin."

"Are you kidding me? First you didn't insult me once this morning then you started humming and being all happy and now your smiling at me!! You never smile at me." He said disbelievingly.

"Well maybe I'm turning over a new leaf" She replied while rolling her eyes at her brother's apparent meltdown.

However Justin was giving her a look that said he didn't believe her.

"Oh alright if it'll stop you being so over dramatic, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone." She said coming to a stop.

"Fine. I just want to know why your acting weird." He replied.

"Seriously I will make you wish you were never born if you screw this up for me" She said threateningly. From the look his sister was giving him he knew she meant it.

"Okay okay" He said "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Alex looked at him closely and saw he was sincere so she decided to tell him about her decision.

"Okay well I've decided I'm going to tell Nate how I feel about him."

Justin looked at her in shock, he knew Alex didn't normally show or talk about her feelings most of the time. He only knew how she felt about Nate because he overheard Alex and Harper talking about her crush on Nate while they were watching TV.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" She asked annoyed at his response.

Not wanting to discourage her, he tried another approach. "Look Alex, I might not always show it but I care about you. You're my little sister, I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Alex's face softened "Aww, that's really sweet Justin. Thank you. But I know what I'm doing, it's time I told him." Then she surprised him by giving him a hug.

They parted and Justin said " Okay, just be careful."

"I will" She replied.

"And if he hurts you, you just tell me and I'll sort him out!" he added in what he thought was a tough manly voice.

"Yeah, okay then." Alex replied smirking with a slight roll of her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Oh and Cami if your reading this, sorry I haven't reviewed your new chapters on both your stories, but I only just checked my emails.

Same for xXthatswhatyougetXx for your story. So I'm gonna go review them now!!

Love Love


End file.
